


airports

by ppure_insanityy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, and a little angst if you could even call it that, cliche but who doesnt a small airport cliche sometimes, fluff everywhere man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppure_insanityy/pseuds/ppure_insanityy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you can meet the girl of your dreams at the airport after she saves you from some creepy guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	airports

Clarke had just finished a conversation with her mom and hung up the phone before yet another person shouldered past her without saying excuse me. She was never a big fan of airports. She never really liked how everybody was in a rush, always rudely pushing past each other trying to get to their gates, she hated how everything was going on all at once. The thought always came across her mind about why everyone was in such a rush, was it because they were late or were they just rude and inconsiderate?

She was on her way down to Washington D.C. for a convention for different styles of art, all ranging from painting to sculpting to writing. She was going for the drawing part, but she wanted to expand her horizon and test out other mediums and this was the perfect place. She loved how, with a couple of strokes of a pencil or brush, you could bring an image to life on a piece of paper or canvas.

As Clarke walked towards the waiting area for her gate, she spotted a bookstore out the corner of her eye. Knowing that the flight would take a couple hours, she decided to stop in and grab a book as a source of entertainment for the long trip. The minute she stepped into the store her face broke out into a wide smile. Just because she had chosen the road for physical arts didn’t mean she didn’t have an appreciation for works of literature and this little store seemed to have all of them.

Immediately after spotting the Fiction section, she made a beeline towards it and began skimming over the titles. After a few minutes of reading through some of the pages, she found two that caught her interest and was about to head to the checkout before someone roughly tapped her shoulder. When she turned around, she was met with an older man around his late 30s with steely eyes and a smile that made her uneasy.

“Why hello there,” he said with that creepy smile still plastered across his face. Clarke flashed him a small smile and nodded to be polite before trying to take a step to move past him, but he sidestepped and blocked her. 

“I’m Quint.” He held out his hand.

“Hi Quint,” she greeted and took his hand with hesitation.

She pursed her lips when he held her hand longer than necessary. He made it even worse when his eyes began trailing down her body, making her regret her decision to wear a white v-neck with jean shorts that exposed most of her legs. Slightly tugging at her shorts, she attempted to cover up more of her legs and limit his view. Clearing her throat, Clarke took a small step back away from the man, only to have him take one forward as well.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as he began backing her into the a bookshelf, making her extremely uncomfortable at his close proximity. She scrunched her nose and moved to get away from him.

“Ah ah ah, where do you think you’re going?” he said as he pushed her back into her previous position against the shelf, “I asked you something and I expect an answer." 

“I’m sorry, but I am obviously a minor and you are obviously a lot older so I suggest you leave before you end up in a cell for harassing me,” Clarke spat, but Quint just laughed and stepped even closer, shoving his face inches from hers. 

“Well you see, honey. Unfortunately for you, not so much me, we just happened to be in the one spot where nobody can see us.” 

With a cringe worthy smirk plastered across his face, he began inching his lips closer to Clarke’s, causing her to move her face back as far as possible to get away from him.

“Get away!”

“Don’t be like that baby, I swear you’ll like it,” Quint said, roughly holding her back.

Fighting and pushing against his hold, she let out a strangled cry as she turned her head away from the older man’s lips. Right when his lips were about to touch hers, someone yelled. 

“Hey! Get your nasty ass lips away from my girlfriend!”

_Wait, what?_

When Clarke looked past the man, her eyes landed on a beautiful girl with bright green eyes dressed in a maroon button up with sleeves rolled up to her elbow, black ripped jeans, and combat boots. Her brown locks flowed down her shoulders in intricate braids and would’ve had Clarke mesmerized if she wasn’t currently stuck in between a crusty old man and a bookshelf. She gave the girl a confused look, but realized what she was doing when the girl subtly nodded at her, signalling to just go with it.

“Let me repeat myself, get your hands off of my girlfriend before I throttle your ass and call the cops.” Her voice was strong and commanding, making you feel like you had no choice, but to obey.

The man loosened his grip on Clarke and turned his attention to the girl who was sending him a menacing look with her piercing green eyes. Clarke quickly pulled out herself of the man’s grip and ran to the taller girl. Immediately, the brunette slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her into her side protectively. As if it was something that she had always done, Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette as well, finding comfort and security in the warmth of her body and the smell of her perfume.

“So you guys are a bunch of lesbians huh?” he sneered, tilting his chin at them. 

“Damn right,” she said proudly, “we were just heading to our gate when we decided to look for books to read for our flight. I leave her alone to go to the science fiction section and when I go to stare at my loving girlfriend because she's so goddamn beautiful, I see you all over her. You're lucky I didn't kick your ass into next week,” she growled.

The man just scoffed. “Yea right. I'll believe that you're a dyke because you look like one, but there's no way blondie is.”

“Get your close-minded head out of your ass and understand that sexuality doesn’t have a ‘look’. She’s my girlfriend and I’m hers.”

Clarke was so blindsided by this whole situation and her head was spinning. Sure, she’s dated both guys and girls in the past, but she’s never actually put a label on herself. Her last relationship ended badly as well so she decided to put off relationships and focus on her art more.

“Well if you two are so gay and in love, why don’t you prove me wrong and kiss?” Quint asked with a challenge laced in his words. Clarke’s eyes immediately widened and darted up to the green eyed girl, her heart beating rapidly against her chest.

“And give your perverted ass the satisfaction of watching two girls kiss? Yeah right.”

“I knew you were bluffing,” the man laughed.

“Really? You think I’m bluffing? Think again.”

It all happened in a blur and Clarke barely had time to register anything before she was pulled into a kiss with soft lips and hands gently placed on her cheek and hip. At first, her eyes were wide in surprise, but eventually she let them flutter close and brought her hands up to tangle in the taller girl’s brown locks. Clarke immediately melted into the kiss as their lips moved together gently.

_Why does it feel so right?_

When the green eyed girl pulled her closer and brushed her tongue along Clarke’s bottom lip, her heart nearly exploded as their tongues met. This kiss was otherworldly. She never knew kissing a stranger could make her heart hammer so hard in her chest and intoxicate her with the scent of coffee and the outdoors. Unfortunately, the kiss ended when the girl pulled away, leaving Clarke’s head reeling as green eyes stared into blue ones. She smiled softly before turning her attention back to the man and giving him a pointed look.

“I’ll do it again, if you still think we’re bluffing,” she said and Clarke found herself silently wishing she would. The man blinked a few times and shook his head before his disgusting smirk came back full on.

“That was hot, do it again.”

Suddenly, the green eyed girl’s face went stone cold. She looked calm and collected on the outside, but Clarke could see the fury burning in her eyes as she clenched her jaw.

She turned to Clarke, with her face stoic and jaw set, and said, “Excuse me.” Before turning back to the man and staring at him with a look in her eyes that even sent shivers down Clarke’s spine.

“What are y-”

He never got to finish his sentence because the brunette stepped forward and delivered a powerful kick into the man’s stomach, sending him flying down the aisle of books. With hands clutching his stomach, the man laid crippled on the ground curled up in fetal position as he groaned in pain. The taller girl straightened her back and walked forward in powerful strides and stopped in front of the grounded man. 

“Now… Get. Out,” she snarled. The man quickly stood up as best as he could and hurried out the store with his tail in between his legs.

When the green eyed girl made her way back to Clarke, her face softened immediately, leaving no trace of the hard and commanding girl from before. She gently stroked the blue eyed girl’s cheek with her thumb as she looked down at the smaller girl.

“Are you ok?” she asked gently. The softness of her voice stunned Clarke and all she could do was nod. 

“Are you sure? I can walk you back to your parents and tell them what happened,” she offered, not breaking her gaze, but Clarke shook her head. 

“I-I’m here alone,” she stuttered, still a little flustered by the gentleness of the girl in front of her.

“Well then, I’ll stay with you until your flight arrives… if that’s ok with you?” she asked with a hint of uncertainty towards the end, but either way Clarke agrees to the offer.

“I’m Lexa by the way. I saw you walk in before and saw him follow you, but didn’t think much of it until he came up to you. I should’ve realized what he was doing and gotten there sooner, I’m sorry it got as far as it did. Plus, I’m really sorry I kissed you without asking, I just wanted that guy to back off and I did the first thing that came to my mind,” Lexa rambled as she nervously rub the back of her neck. Clarke decided to put an end to her guilt and rambling by wrapping her arms the taller girl’s neck and pulling into a hug.

“Thank you,” she whispered and Lexa tightened her hold around the blonde in response.

“We should go. I’m gonna be late for my flight,” Clarke said as she stepped out of the embrace. Lexa nodded and let go of the girl as she ran to put the books back, wanting no reminder of what happened today.

Once Clarke made her way back to the taller girl, she interlaced their fingers and began walking alongside her. She saw Lexa flinch a little at the sudden contact, but relax and smile at the sight of their hands intertwined. She was probably thinking the same thing as Clarke:

_Their hands fit so well together._

Comfortable silence fell between them as they walked down the terminal and left space for stolen glances and blushing cheeks.

“So where are you flying to?” Clarke spoke up.

“I’m heading to this art thing in Washington D.C.”

Clarke felt her heart speed up a little at her answer and a smile made its way onto her face.

“Really? Me too. The art convention, right?” Clarke said and Lexa nods as a reply along with a smile.

“I’m going for the writing part.”

“Oh well, I’m going for the drawing.” Clarke’s smile dimmed a little bit at the fact they were going to different parts.

“We’ll still be running into each other a lot though.” The hope in her emerald eyes had Clarke biting her bottom lip trying to keep her smile from going onto a full on beaming one.

“Is that necessarily a bad thing?”

“No. Not at all.” 

“Is there a chance we might be sitting next to each other?” Clarke asked, curiosity and hope clear in her tone.

Lexa pulled out her ticket from her carry-on and scanned over it for her seat number. “Row A?”

Clarke sighed sadly and shook her head, “No.”

“All passengers for Flight 214 to Washington D.C. please make your way towards the gate. Flight 214 is ready to board,” a voice came over the loudspeaker as the two girls neared the gate.

Clarke was still bummed at the fact that she wasn’t going to see the taller girl during the flight even though they were most likely going to see each other when they landed, she was going to miss talking to her.

She didn’t know what came over her, but suddenly, she took a step towards Lexa and connected their lips. The brunette let out a surprised gasp, but quickly recovered as she grabbed Clarke’s hip with one hand and bringing the other to tangle in her golden locks. When Clarke pulled back, she kept her lips hovering over Lexa’s as she spoke.

“See you when we land.” Clarke added a husk to her voice just to drive the taller girl even more wild and it seemed to work because those green eyes widened at her words.

She winked at Lexa before stepping away and grabbing her carry-on. Walking towards the gate, she turned around and flashed the other girl a smirk before disappearing onto the plane.

*****

As the blonde haired girl walked away, Lexa brought a hand up to her lips, she could still feel her lips on her own. It came to her realization that she didn’t even know the smaller girl’s name and yet here she was playing the scene that just occurred seconds ago over and over again in her mind. That was the moment Lexa knew she was screwed.

When she saw the blue-eyed girl walk into the bookstore, she couldn’t take her eyes off of her; she was utterly beautiful. She turned away for a second so she wouldn’t get caught staring like a creep, but when she looked back she saw the older man walk up to her. At first, Lexa didn’t think it was a big deal being that he could've been her father, but once he started getting uncomfortably close, her heart began to pound. She quickly went with the first idea that popped in her head, and was relieved that the girl went along with her act, but what she didn’t expect was for the blonde to let her kiss her; twice to be exact.

Lexa’s thoughts were interrupted when the voice on the loudspeaker came back on and announced that the gate would be closing soon, causing her to quickly grab her things and hurry towards the plane. The minute she stepped onto the plane, her eyes immediately began searching for the familiar blonde haired girl to find out where she was sitting so Lexa could find a way to sit next to her, but her heart dropped when she saw no signs of the other girl. This made things a little harder in her plans to get to know the smaller girl.

“Excuse me, is this seat A7?”

Lexa turned to find a pretty girl with curly brown hair and hazel eyes that went with her tanned skin looking back at her expectantly.

“Um, yeah. I’m blocking you, sorry,” Lexa stuttered as she moved aside so that the brunette could get through.

“Would this happen to be your seat?” She nodded towards the empty aisle seat next to her. Lexa looked up and read the label, finding that this was indeed her seat.

“Uh, yeah. It seems so." 

“Oh, this is going to be a great flight.” The brunette smiled flirtatiously.

“So where are you heading in D.C.?” the other girl asked, leaning closer towards Lexa.

“Uh this art convention thing. What about you?”

“Cheerleading competition,” she answered, “An artist huh? That’s hot.”

Lexa’s cheeks reddened, “Not so much artist, more of a writer." 

“Still attractive either way.”

Lexa stayed silent because she honestly couldn’t think of anything to say. No one has ever been this forward with her. So she didn’t respond to the brunette and just sat there looking at everything, but the brunette next to her.

“So what’s your name, beautiful?” the hazel eyes asked.

As if Lexa couldn’t get any redder, she could practically feel the heat rising up all the way up to the tips of her ears. It wasn’t the compliment that surprised because yes, she has been complimented before, but being that it was from a stranger she had met 3 minutes ago, it caught her off guard.

“I’m Lexa. What’s yours?”

“Costia. It is a great _pleasure_ to meet you, Lexa,” Costia said, flashing her another flirty smile.

Lexa almost choked on air at her emphasis on the certain word and just stared at the other girl with wide eyes.

“Oh you’re too cute,” Costia giggled at her reaction. Then suddenly, she leaned over and placed a quick peck on Lexa’s still red cheek.

Right after, she heard someone cough rather loudly and she turned around in confusion. Green eyes immediately widened when they landed on the girl her eyes I have been searching for, who was looking slightly embarrassed as she looked around to see if anyone noticed, Lexa definitely did. Her blue eyes traveled around the cabin, passing over Lexa at first, but then quickly darting back when she processed who she just saw.

“Lexa?”

Lexa was still a little speechless so all she did was wave before swallowing because her throat had suddenly gone dry.

“H-hi.”

"Hey,” the blonde haired girl replied with bright smile.

Lexa’s heart was hammering against her chest at the mere sight of this beautiful girl currently sitting across from her. She was just so radiant in every way, from those tousled golden locks to her shimmering ocean eyes that Lexa found herself getting lost in, and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from it.

“I guess we’re sitting ‘next’ to each other,” the blue eyed girl laughed softly and Lexa just swooned.

“I’m Clarke by the way.” She extended a hand across the aisle.

Lexa took a hold of her soft hand and barely even shook it because she was too busy staring. She could feel goosebumps rising on her arm at the simple contact, but she also didn’t miss the fact that they were on the arm opposite of her as well, and she smiled.

“Hi, I’m Lexa… wait, no, I already told you my name. It’s nice to meet y- no we've already met. I’m just… nevermind, I hate everything.” Lexa just palmed her face to stop her rambling. She needed to stop, she was already making a fool out of herself. Instead of letting go of Lexa's hand because of her awkwardness, Clarke just let out a laugh and it wasn’t a mean one either, but a melodious and playful one that made Lexa’s heart melt. She then thought to herself:

_I’ll make a fool out of myself every day if I could hear that laugh every time._

“Ok, that was cute. What happened to the badass that saved me back in the bookstore?” Clarke teased, a smile playing across her lips.

“She’s here somewhere,” Lexa said, going along with the girl's antics.

“Well if you see her, tell her I would like to personally thank her for that kiss that saved me.” Clarke winked playfully, softly running her thumb across the back of Lexa’s hand.

“I’m sure she didn’t mind at all.”

"Also thank her for the second one. That one wasn't bad either." Silence fell between them as green eyes stared into blue ones and vice versa while the two just smiled, getting lost in each other’s gaze.

“Lexaaa come comfort me, take offs scare me,” Costia cried out, breaking the two from their moment.

During the entire interaction with Clarke, Lexa had totally forgot about the pretty brunette next to her because she was too busy admiring the blonde across from her that she was pretty sure was her dream girl. When Lexa looked back at the other brunette, she felt a warmth leave, causing her to frown. Clarke had removed her hold on Lexa’s hand. Costia smirked as she watched Clarke go back to her seat with a crestfallen face, trying to avoid looking at the two. Lexa then felt Costia take her hand and hold it tightly as the plane roared down the runway. She snuck a glance at Clarke who was frowning at her and Costia and their eyes met for a moment before Clarke turned her gaze to the front.

_Well, fuck._

*****

“Hello passengers, this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving in Washington D.C. in 5 minutes so I suggest you go about your last minute businesses before we land. Thank you.” The captain’s voice came over the intercom. 

The last few hours had been agonizing for Lexa with Clarke pretending to be asleep and Costia constantly clinging to her and smirking at the sight of the blonde’s noticeably dimmer blue eyes that were filled with hurt and sadness. Lexa was silently yelling at herself and wishing she could say something to take away that look on the blue eyed girl's face.

“Hey Lexa, can you scoot over a bit? I need to use the bathroom, babe.”

Lexa got up and moved out the way for her to pass before she plopped back down and turned her attention to ‘sleeping’ Clarke. 

“Clarke, I know you’re not asleep.” The other girl let out a heavy sigh before opening her eyes.

“I had no clue you had a girlfriend. I’m so sorry for kissing you, if she finds out, tell her it was totally my fault. I came onto you,” Clarke apologized.

“Clarke she’s-”

“I’m sorry.” Clarke shook her head as she averted her eyes and closed them again. 

Lexa let out a small groan and sank back in her seat when Costia came back and held onto her hand as they landed.

“Welcome to Washington D.C. folks. Thank you for flying with Polaris Airlines and I hope everyone has a wonderful day.”

Once they were allowed to leave the plane, Lexa’s gaze followed a teary-eyed Clarke as she quickly exited the plane into the airport. She could feel heart constricting at the sight, hurting her dream girl was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

“So Lexa, can I have your number so we can maybe keep in touch while I’m at my competition?”

Lexa sighed and turned to the brunette, “I’m sorry, Costia, you seem like a great girl, but I’m just not interested.”

“Man, always the good ones I swear… well I’m sorry for openly flirting with you in front of your girlfriend,” Costia apologized.

“Who?”

“That blonde girl you practically had heart eyes for, she is your girlfriend, right?”

“Yea… my girlfriend, she’s my girlfriend. Look, I have to go. Good luck at your competition, I hope you win,” Lexa said as she quickly gathered her stuff and ran out of the plane. 

The green-eyed girl searched frantically through the crowd of people hustling about for any sign of the blonde. Her heart hammered in her chest at the possibility of never seeing her again and she didn’t think she could handle that.

As she was about to give up and accept the fact that she ruined the one chance she had at something great, she saw a flash of blonde hurrying down the terminal with a suitcase rolling quickly behind her. Lexa had never sprinted so fast in her life, dodging and weaving through the crowd to get to the person that had stolen her heart.

“Clarke! Wait!”

Clarke glanced behind her and quickened her pace when she saw the brunette running towards her. She almost made it to the exit when a hand grabbed hers and pulled her back straight into a warm body. And so, there she was standing in the embrace of her powerful, commanding, and badass hero, staring into her green eyes that held so many emotions.

“Lexa, I-”

She was cut off by the green-eyed girl’s soft pink lips that were kissing her with so much passion and tenderness that it made her knees weak. She felt the taller girl place a hand on her hip and bring the other up to cup her cheek, and as a response, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s shirt and pulled her closer. When the two broke apart, the both of them were breathing heavily from the intensity of the kiss. 

“Wait, what about- “

“Clarke, she’s not my girlfriend,” Lexa interrupted. She stared deeply into blue eyes before pulling the smaller girl into short and soft kiss. She tucked a strand of loose blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear and stroked her cheek gently with her thumb, the amount of adoration she held in her emerald eyes stunned Clarke. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

“You are. You’re my airport girlfriend.”

Clarke had never smiled so brightly in her life.


End file.
